All I want for Christmas is you
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: Yugi is singing in the Christmas concert, yami has come to listen. YxYY yaio dont like dont read. Vamp


This is a Christams fic but it can be read at any other time of year

This is also a follow on fic to 'Santa can you hear me' But can be read without reading that.

I own nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh, of Mariah Carey or of Love Actually

* * *

Yami was sat in his seat watching the nativity. He laughed with everyone else when the jealous innkeeper let Mary in but left Joseph outside looking confused. He however was waiting for something else. Yugi was singing in this concert. He had auditioned to sing for the band after Jou had dared him.

What Jou wasn't counting on however was that Yugi was in actual fact an incredibly good singer. So he had gone to the auditions and had got through as the head singer with the band asking him to sing for them next term as well.

Yami had acted reluctant when Yugi had been persuading him to come but really he wanted to see Yugi singing properly, after all he had only heard Yugi in the shower so far.

He didn't have to wait long, just as he was thinking these thoughts the stage went black.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need." A spotlight came up on Yugi allowing Yami to see that his aibou had consented to having some glitter put in his hair as it was sparkling.

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree." Yami shivered at the sound of his hikari's voice.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you." Yami just wished that his Light meant what he was singing, and if he did that it was directed towards Yami. He had loved Yugi for so long and he just wished that his partner loved him back, Yami's hopes were not very high, and he knew it was a long shot. Yugi was never likely to love him, but after this concert he was going to tell him anyway.

The song had nearly finished, Yami had enjoyed it all the way through, and it fit Yugi's voice perfectly.

"All I want for Christmas is you." Yami's eyes nearly burst out of his head and his heart nearly left the building, Yugi was pointing at at…at him. He frowned as Yugi moved his finger to someone else.

"And you, and you and you and a you. All I want for Christmas…" He trailed off. And the audience was on its feet cheering for his precious Yugi. He felt his heart swell with pride for his love but his eyes were nearly bursting out off his head again when he saw that Yugi was coming down off the stage and heading down the rows of chairs towards where he was stood. He just stood there watching as Yugi came closer and closer, until suddenly Yugi was in front of him, the eyes of the whole crowd on them as Yami leant down and Yugi leant up, their lips meeting halfway in a furious battle of tongues. The crowd erupting into cheers again for the two lovers' public display of affection. Breaking off the kiss and deciding silently to move somewhere more private, they waved and walked out in the direction of the changing rooms, halfway there however there was a slight problem as someone unexpectedly popped out from a classroom.

"Oh, Yugi you were so good, and you didn't have to do that to get my attention, I knew you loved me all along."

"Erm… Anzu I love Yami, not you so just run along and traumatize Bakura for a change." Anzu's eyes glazed over as she thought of Ryou's sexy baka yami. She started walking away murmuring "mmmmm…Bakura….mmmmm." This may seriously have traumatized both our characters.

"OK now she's gone what did you say about loving me?"

"Erm… Yami I love you, I have done for ages." Outwardly Yami just continued smirking but inwardly he was running round and yelling at the top of his voice, Yugi loved him he was about to punch the air before he realized that that would make his smirk look stupid.

"Do you know what?" Yugi shook his head to signify no. "I love you too." Yugi actually punched the air with his fist. Before winding his arms around Yami's neck and pulling closer for another heated kiss. He was just about to kiss Yami again nut was interrupted as the gang burst into the room.

"Yugs, you were terrific!" Jou yelled not fully gathering what he had interrupted. Yami laughed as he saw Yami Bakura cliging to Ryou and hiding behind him from Anzu who was drooling and calling his name seductively which was enough to terrify the living daylights out of any insane person. Ryou in an effort to Distract Anzu and to claim Bakura as his own lowered his lips to the thief's. Yugi smiled those two had gotten together yesterday to the relief of everyone. He was distracted by the feel of warm breath on his shoulder and arms around his waist and he turned around to face his yami.

"Aishiteru Yami."

"I love you too Yugi." He once again felt Yami's lips on his and did not hear the catcalls of the people around him who quickly left the room giving the two boys their privacy.

* * *

Please please please review it really makes my day. 


End file.
